


Pillow Jealousy

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: @elvirateaqueen13 Hello darling, I was going to do this anon but eh, why not just do this face to face? I have nothing left to lose. XD Can you please do one where you and Crowley always have been friends and such, but the reader is a huge geek, so once night the reader gets.. ( forgive my lonely self for I have two) a body pillow of her fave person from a show TFW and Crowley watched with the reader. Leading to him being jelly and so he take the pillow and tells her how he feels about her. Or whatever you want





	Pillow Jealousy

Thursday. Your favorite day of the week.

You, the boys, Cas, and (surprisingly enough) Crowley, all got together in the bunker and watched tv together. Usually you’d pig out on pizza, have some drinks, and forget about the whole hunter thing. As much as you could, that is. This had started a year ago when you’d befriended Crowley. You and him had started watching NCIS together. Sure, you had to play catch up, but it was nice to relax. Eventually, Sam and Dean had joined in. You don’t even remember when, or why, they had. Cas was the last to join. The first few episodes you kept having to explain things to him, which you really didn’t mind.

This week it was Dean’s turn to make the food run, and Sam tagged along. Or else he might spend more on alcohol than he should. Especially considering most of it sat unopened from the previous months. He’d gone a bit over board a couple times.

Setting up the living room, you figured you’d take the floor. You really didn’t have a problem with it. Heading to your room, you gave Crowley a smile and waved when you spotted him in the kitchen with Cas. You had no idea what they were up to, and you really didn’t want to know.

You grabbed your throw, and your new body pillow. The boys had seen it, and gotten their joking out of the way already. Of course, you had ordered a custom case. With Gibbs on it. There was just something about him. Dean said it was probably a ‘daddy’ thing, which resulted in you refusing to make pie for a month. Sam figured that it was that hard exterior, but with a caring heart. That seemed a bit more like it. Cas had simply stated that you were sexual attracted to him. But, that was your Cas.

As you passed the kitchen again, you heard the boys coming in. Smiling, you continued walking towards the living room. You tossed your things on the floor before joining them. “What kinda pizza are we having tonight?” You smiled, leaning on the counter. Of course, you were the only one who didn’t notice Crowley’s eyes on you. You were in a tank top and shorts. Nothing new for you.

Dean smirked. “Well, it’ll just be you and Crowley tonight.”

“_Dean_!” You whined, sounding much more like a teenager than the twenty-seven year old that you actually were. “You haven’t missed a single Thursday since you started coming.” Your bottom lip stuck out slightly. Crowley was curious as to why the hunter wouldn’t be there.

“Sorry. A last minute case came up.” He shrugged.

You raised an eyebrow. “Anything you need help with?” You asked, standing up straight.

He shook his head. “Nah. Nothing Sammy and I can’t handle. We’ll be back in a day or two.” He walked past you, kissing your forehead. “We’ll be here next week. _Promise_.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go on. Save the world.” You said sarcastically, giving him a playful look, letting him know you weren’t really mad at him.

Sighing, you grabbed the pizza box and turned to Crowley. “Grab the drinks and let’s get started.” You turned and walked to the living room. Grabbing the remote off the coffee table once you were situated, you opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice.

Crowley sat in his usual spot, while you laid on your stomach on the floor. Your body pillow was under your top half, giving you some comfort from the hard floor. You glanced over to the door way when you heard footsteps. “I’ll text you when we’re on our way back. Be good.” He winked, making you look at him funny.

Shaking your head, you hit play before grabbing a drink. You were so into the show that you didn’t notice Crowley watching you. He was jealous of a damn body pillow! How had he sunk that low?

Once you were done your pizza, you wiped your hand on the back of your shorts out of habit. Crowley got up after you took a sip of your drink and walked out of the room. Raising an eyebrow, you paused the show and got up. You followed where you had seen him go, but couldn’t find him. “Crowley?” Had he just left? You were confused.

You looked for a good five minutes before walking back to the library. All foud of your usual NCIS companions had left you. It stung a bit. You understood they the boys had, and Cas followed Dean. What really hurt was Crowley taking off without a word.

Reaching the living room door, you paused. “Crowley?” He was sitting there, your body pillow nowhere to be seen.

“What the _hell _was that about?” You asked, confused. He shrugged. “Well, where’s my pillow?” You motioned to your spot on the floor where you had been laying.

He got up from where he had been sitting and walked over to you. “I took it.” He said casually.

“You…_took _it?” What the hell was up with him today?

“I did.”

Blinking, you stared at him. “Care to tell me _why_?”

“Because I was jealous.” You could tell he didn’t want to say that.

“You were jealous of a_ body pillow_?” You sounded amused, making him shoot you a look. “Why?”

He sighed. “Because I want it to be _me _that you’re laying on when we’re watching our shows.” Your eyebrows went up. “I care about you, and seeing you so comfortable lounging with that damn pillow, as if it _was _that damn Gibbs.”

You couldn’t hold back your laughter. “I’m sorry. I am.” He looked like he was offended, and pissed. “I’m not laughing at you, really. I mean, I’m just beyond amused that the King of Hell was jealous of a _pillow_!” You held your stomach as you laughed. Taking a deep breath, you calmed yourself. “Come on, King Pillow. Let’s get back to our show.” You smiled, taking his hand and leading him to the couch. He sat at the end and you curled up into his side, his arm around you. “Wait. What did you do with my pillow?”

“…I gave it to the hounds.” He admitted, chuckling. Shaking your head, you grabbed the remote and pressed play. He was so much more comfortable than a damn pillow.


End file.
